


The After

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but just a little bit, then some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: The moments following the end of Scratched. Mike Lawson is a human disaster and no one is surprised. With a bit of borrowed dialogue. Basically a re-imagining of what could have happened right after the almost kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the second story within my attempts at writing for Pitch. I borrowed just a little bit of dialogue from the show. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Mike pockets his phone and looks up at Ginny, his stomach dropping at the closed off look on her face. The minuscule space between them has widened considerably and he feels off balance and a little shaky, like a house of cards moments away from toppling over. A moment ago they were so close Ginny could almost feel Mike’s whiskers brushing against her lips.

Ginny couldn’t hold more than a few seconds of eye contact without the air between them getting charged with everything they wanted and could not say. 

Mike squints at her, like he’s trying to discern what Ginny’s next step would be before he takes his. His lips part and she hears his quick intake of breath, but before he can get a word out another car pulls up behind Ginny’s. Mike’s brow furrows as he makes a quick sign for the driver to wait for him. 

They both knew what had to happen but neither wanted to say it first, the idea of breaking the small moment of intimacy they had felt too monumental. As soon as the moment ended, they were going to exist in The After. After they breathed each other in, after they fell into sync together, after they wanted each other openly for the first time.

“I guess you don’t need to worry about the deep dish anymore,” Ginny huffs out an awkward laugh and keeps her smile polite and distant. 

Considering how close they were not only moments ago, Mike feels more than a little bereft. His holy body feels on edge, like the feeling you get when you think there is one more step and you end up bracing for something that isn’t there.

But rather than drag the wild and powerful force that is Ginny Baker down with him, he just smiles back, pats his stomach and goes with: “It’s probably for the best.”

He certainly hadn’t meant for there to be a deeper meaning to his words but judging by the look written all over Ginny’s face, she’d heard something different. Before Mike could explain his words were purely superficial, the rookie’s face shut down and she took a deep breath before meeting his eyes one last time.

“Definitely for the best.”

With that, Ginny turned around and climbed into her car.

Mike ran a quick hand over his beard and took a few steadying deep breaths, the night not ending how he planned, not that he really knew how he wanted it to end. Not this way, in any case. 

Most of the time, Mike Lawson would consider himself a fairly smooth operator, he’s at ease in most social situations, has game, he’s a genius with words, the team will vouch for the amount of eloquent and uplifting speeches he’s given. Far too long in Ginny’s opinion though. He shakes his head and smiles down at his feet. 

If Mike were the type of person to keep favorite moments he experienced with people, that would have been top 5 Ginny Baker Moments of All Time. Hearing her joke about all the things she was going to miss about him warmed him to his very core. 

He had been off kilter the moment she had walked into the bar with a casual “Hey, Lawson.”

Mike had seen Ginny in a few different states of formal wear, the Nike party, Evelyn’s birthday a few weeks’ back, that one time he saw pictures of her from an event she was forced to go to earlier in the season. Each time it was ridiculous to even try and not find her gorgeous, Ginny Baker was a beautiful woman. But this had to take the cake.  


Gorgeous simple black dress, hair all wild around her, near bare faced like when they are playing together, how he normally sees her. She looked like she dressed herself rather than having someone put her into a get-up so she can go play baseball-monkey to a bunch of fat cats who want to capitalize off the Ginny Baker brand.

He only wanted to say goodbye to her, only wanted to take the extra time to see her and witness Ginny Baker, living legend, in the flesh, while he still had the pleasure of calling themselves teammates. He wouldn’t lie and say that his feelings for Ginny hadn’t factored in when he was making his decision to go to the Cubs and it felt wrong not to say goodbye to her in some significant way.

He felt like he was standing on the edge of something with her – the way they had gradually gotten closer, the things he learned about her, the person she was, it was like he was on a roller coaster slowly inching his way up the incline before the moment you plummet downward and feel weightless and free. 

Mike could still feel the phantom press of her body against his and he took a deep breath to steady himself. She was muscular and strong lines, but soft and smelled amazing, like the body wash that would permeate around her shower for a little while after games, and some perfume that reminded him of fireplaces and baked goods. 

He climbed into the car and made his way home, his mind racing with the consequences of their almost…whatever they were about to do. That’s what was bothering him the most, he had no idea what would have happened. A kiss, just one moment between them? A kiss and then back to his place for more? Would he have been able to peel that dress off of Ginny Baker and map every inch of her perfect body? Would they have talked? Would Mike have actually verbalized truths he’s known for weeks?

By the time he makes it into his bedroom and flops himself down on his bed with a grunt, he’s mentally berating himself for letting any of this go as far as it did; sitting in that bar by himself, weighing the pros and cons of interrupting Baker’s time with her brother.

But she hadn’t been with her brother, she had been on a date. His teeth grind just a little, almost involuntarily, at the thought of his rookie on a date with some asshole who probably had little to no idea of the honor and privilege they were receiving in spending time with Ginny Baker. Or maybe they did. Maybe she had been having an amazing date with a wonderful person who completely understood the gravity of everything Ginny Baker was and would become. 

But she had left that date to come see him. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction at that, he thinks he should be more ashamed but he wasn’t and at this point he was becoming more and more accustomed to accepting whatever feelings Ginny stirred within him. 

She had made it possible for him to bat at what was supposed to be his last game. She had orchestrated him getting up to the plate like a goddamn conductor, playing the camera guys, betting on the fans to do the leg work while she sat in the dugout calmly like she didn’t just not only make his dreams come true, but most likely every person in that stadium. He had existed in a constant state of being impressed and overwhelmed by Ginny Baker since she walked into his life and he was completely okay with that fact. 

Striking out had been painful as hell and the quiet pride on her face while he took his bow had been excruciating. The poster boy comment was uncalled for but he had been feeling just a little bitter and resentful. Truth be told he had felt like he’d let her down and rather than speak openly about it he was pithy and sarcastic. Winning the game would have been the perfect send off and making Baker proud would have been the cherry on top.

He’d lost himself in a soft memory of Ginny falling asleep on his shoulder the last time they were on the bus all together after 3 games in 5 days and a long night of celebrating over a win against The Rays. She had been understandably exhausted and felt safe enough to let herself doze off on Mike’s shoulder, even nuzzling into his side when, in a small moment of panic, he made some offhand joke about her needing a teddy bear to fall asleep to which she had snuggled closer to him and mumbled something about his beard. 

The phone ringing in his pocket snaps him out of his reverie, he sat up as he pulled his cell out of his jeans.  
Ginny Baker flashed across his screen and he answered so quickly he almost dropped the phone, his ingrained reflexes grabbing it before it fell to the ground.

“Baker?” His voice gruff and little more breathless than he’d like.

“Hey, Lawson.” Ginny’s voice sounds a little sad and his stomach tightened. 

“Everything okay, rookie?” He asks.

“No, yeah, of course. Things are good, I’m good. Are you good?” Her words come out a little rushed, and he settles a little, knowing he’s not the only one feeling off kilter. 

“Can I be honest with you?”

There is small beat and he hears her take a deep breath through the phone.

“Absolutely.” She answers.

“I’ve been better. We almost just kissed and so far it is pretty awkward and confusing. I’m talking middle school dance levels of awkward here, Baker.”

She laughs loudly over the phone and his face splits into a wide grin. God, he loves her laugh. He chuckles along with her, because he can’t not, and waits for whatever she’s going to say next.


End file.
